The Psycho Gang
by LilKay101
Summary: Four sadistic teens make a living of killing people. One likes killing people, the other likes dead people, one hellbent on eating people and taking their souls and the last but not least, just has a problem. Sucky summary I know. It's better if you read the story instead. Psychoshipping.


**Summary: Four sadistic teens make a living of killing people. One just likes killing people for the fun of it, the other likes dead people, one hellbent on eating people and taking their souls and the last but not least, just has a problem. Read on to see how all can cope with living with each other.**

**Pairings: Psychoshipping with unintentional Sadisticshipping (MikashixMariku)**

**Warnings: Cannibalism and Murder.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor make any money off of this story.**

* * *

A lifeless, battered body fell limp onto the ground drained of it's blood. It's soul, on the other hand, was trapped in a jar squeezed with others from the lack of space. The murderer and stealer of souls shook the bottle, like how a child shakes the bag their new goldfish was in. This action upsetted the discontented souls and they howled ghostly, the sound slightly muffled by the glass constricting them each time a soul was added.

A purple lip twitched coaxing the other un-coloured one to follow it's lead, turning both into a sadistic smirk. The girl cocked her head to the side, attempting to count the souls she's stolen. Her appearance looked no older than 16 which told a lie. She was about 6000 years old. An Amerindian spirit, which found no peace so thence trapping her soul in a necklace. A necklace which an innocent girl by the name of Karone Mikashi, wears around her neck at all times. That must explain how she has a body. The Amerindian- no. That's two sets of tribes which were very different. She, the spirit, was and is a Carib. The rebellious tribe which craved the taste of skin. The taste of blood. The taste of fear. Watching their victims as they squirmed beneath them, begging for mercy. While the Arawaks, on the other hand, were humble, peaceful, too kind and gentle to hurt even a fly. And that's where Karone comes in. Although being related to the spirit, was an Arawak. So it was only legit to torture her as well, no?

The Caribs always loved torturing the peaceful tribe. Even to the point of rape, which the spirit does all the time to the poor girl. There is a satisfying reason why she does it. And it was explained earlier on.

"106 souls," the spirit concluded after counting them all. Her voice was unnervingly deep and it held a kind of tone that sounded like a whisper, but, was surprisingly loud.

"Seven if you count _this_ one."

She turned to the owner of the disembodied voice and wearily glanced at him, giving her full attention to the body, he held by it's shirt's collar. The face was sliced all over, making it hard to recognize and the other part of the body...gruesome. She smiled, sauntering over the other teen and trading the jar for the body, which she placed on the ground to examine. Her mouth was slightly ajar, saliva threatening to overflow. The body was stabbed multiple times and blood oozed out of it. It wasn't decaying as yet she assumed that it was fresh. Breathing in the wonderful scent, she leaned down to lick up the blood. It was salty and bitter. The blood of a bitch, so it was female. After the blood was barely noticeable she moved to the victim's arm and took a big bite. I'm sure you guys figured it out that she was a Cannibal from the descriptions in the beginning so I expect that you aren't surprised.

When she retreated, she commenced chewing, throwing the arm carelessly onto the corpse. Once she swallowed she looked to Mariku and the blonde took a couple of steps towards her. The spiky, blonde's face twisted with hunger and sadism as he leaned forward to lick the blood off of her chocolate brown face. She moaned a little of the feeling of the wet organ on her face and pushed him away once the blood was gone.

"Heel, boy. We've still got a job to finish." She crouched down at the body in front of her and opened its mouth. Her hand was brought up to perform weird movements and the corpse's throat began to glow brightly. The ball of light moved towards her hand and the face began to morph into a decaying colour and the veins showed clearly, as soul left body. The little heart beats it still held was now gone and a ball of light was now hovering in the palm of the spirit's hand. Mariku quickly opened the jar and held it out to her and she took the offer to slip the soul inside of it. Mariku clamped the lid back on and the jar vibrated violently. The other teen grabbed the jar and shook it again childishly. The jar became stationary and she smirked.

"Okay, it's time to let out Hikaris back out. Let them sort out this shit."

"You amaze me everyday, Mikashi."

She cackled.

"I amaze me as well."

Both of them laughed sadistically and allowed their yadonushis to take over. Two clueless teens stared blankly at the scene of dead bodies before they both spoke...errr...screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

TBC

* * *

**Hope you guys liked and I hope to at least see 1 review or favourite. Either is alright to me. BTW, I'm looking for a sadistic character to join the gang, so if you got any, please help!**


End file.
